Carnal Knowledge
by Suicidal Fantasy
Summary: It seemed as if it was ingrained in him. The knowledge of her carnal pleasures. IY/YYH x-over, Kag/Hiei. I don't own IY or YYH.


It seemed as if it was ingrained in him. The knowledge of her carnal pleasures, and the unknowing consideration of her emotions. He didn't have to try. He just did it, and it set her blood on fire. She thought they were meant to be; he thought he was weak. She never knew pleasure such as he gave, and she never would again. He never knew a female could manipulate his body better than he. She never wished for another. He wished he never met her. His body knew she was his before his mind did.

She was one of Keiko's girlfriends. He was one of Yuusuke's friends. Keiko's friends were all human. Yuusuke's friends were demon, or had spiritual powers. Kagome was a miko, a human miko. Hiei was a Forbidden child. Kagome accepted everyone and she was equally nice to everyone...as long as you didn't make her mad. Hiei thought she was too pure, and no human was pure. It was all a lie. He decided to watch her.

He watched her as she studied. He watched as she went to WacDonalds with her annoying friends. He watched as she turned down that horribly persistent human male, Hojo. He waited for her to mess up. He waited for her mask to slip and shatter.

They were both at Keiko's house. She had decided to have 'pizza and a movie night' for all their friends, including that human male that would not leave Kagome alone.

She was in the kitchen, getting a soda, when Hiei noticed Hojo had followed her. He walked closer to hear their conversation.

"Hojo, I'm sorry, my grandpa is very ill right now."

"Kagome, please. Your mother and brother are capable of caring for him. You got away for tonight, just take another break next weekend. Please."

"Hojo..." Kagome sighed heavily.

"She's got to go home. She just got a phone call." Hiei said and stepped into the room. He looked directly in Kagome's eyes. "I'll take you."

Hojo nodded and stepped aside for Kagome to get through.

"Give me a call soon, Kagome."

"I'll try, Hojo. Tell everyone I'm leaving." Kagome said, walking out the door. She touched Hiei's arm, and he felt chill bumps run up and down his spine. "Thanks, but you don't have to walk me."

"I want to see this sick grandfather you were talking about." Hiei brushed the feeling aside as he took up a brisk pace.

"Hey, what do you mean?" She hurried to catch up to him, and grabbed his arm again. He wrenched himself free, pushing aside the fire that came with her touches.

"I mean, if your grandfather really was ill, you would most certainly not be at a party tonight."

"My grandpa is sick, but there's nothing we can do." Kagome chewed at her lip, thoughtfully. "My mom won't let me stay home all the time. She says I need to be a teenager, and I worry too much. Whatever happens, is supposed to happen, but I do not feel that dating would be something productive right now, especially with Hojo. Hojo is a nice guy...he's just not for me, and I've tried to tell him. Many times over. He doesn't get it. I don't want to hurt him anymore than he will be when he finally realizes."

He slowed down, so she could catch up. 'So, she didn't even lie. There must be something though.'

"Hiei, what is it you have against me?"

"No one is that perfect. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? I know I'm not perfect, but maybe I'm just a good person! " The angry passion in her eyes seemed to ignite him. He leaned down into her face.

"No. One. Is. That. Good. Onna." He clearly enunciated every word and ended the sentence with a huff and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well. Maybe I am!" Kagome huffed back at him.

He leaned in again, and kissed her. She pulled back and slapped him.

That night, somehow, Kagome ended up underneath the tree Hiei was in.

"I'm sorry." She called up to him. "You just made me so mad! I..."She was cut off when he jumped out of the tree. "I hate it when people do that!"

She stood up on her tip toes, and kissed him, hard, on the lips.

He grabbed her hands and held her away from him. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Onna, don't ever slap me again."

That night was the beginning of their semi-nonexistent relationship.

"Hiei..." Her voice trailed off into the darkness. She touched herself again, calling his name, wishing it was him touching her. She put her free hand in her hair, and pulled; not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to distract her for a minute. She was biding time, wishing he would show up. She knew he wouldn't though. Females were not for him. She was too weak, and too clingy. Faster and faster, and she tensed and screamed, "HIEI!"

He sat in the Goshinboku, outside her window. She was calling his name again. It was all a mistake. He was not supposed to want her. He was not supposed to 'love' her. She was just a female, and a human at that. He couldn't stay away, but he couldn't stay either.

He was a demon, and she a human. He was forbidden, and she was a miko. She accepted him. She trusted him. 'Kagome...'

She went to school, and he went on missions. He saw her through Yuusuke and Keiko; She felt his youki following her. He knew she knew he was there; She knew he would never approach her. He felt he had a duty to her. He thought he was just curious about her; She knew she was in love with him.

Yuusuke had been thinking. Keiko had roused his curiosity. Hiei was always slightly absent around his human friends, especially Keiko's girly friends; but he had not been around at all since the night he took Kagome home. Keiko brought it up casually, and then slowly began harping on it.

"Kagome is in love. With Hiei." Keiko declared.

"What? No way. She doesn't even know him. Did she tell you?"

"No, but she doesn't have to. She asks about him. Constantly! We can't even have one conversation without him being mentioned! He won't talk to her."

"That's just Hiei. He doesn't talk to anyone."

I told myself that so many times, but it didn't stick. Kagome was not the type to fawn over someone, and Hiei was not the type to be fawned over. Hiei is going to fess up...or Keiko has my aid in kicking his ass.

"Yo, Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled, as he caught up to his teammate. "I need to talk to you."

"I have better things to do though, Detective." Hiei turned.

"No! It's about Kagome!"

"..." Hiei stopped for a second, but did not dare glance back.

"She asks about you. I don't know what's going on, but you need to talk to her. It's upsetting her."

Hiei was in front of Yuusuke with his sword pressed against his neck before he could blink.

"Do not presume to tell me what I need to do, Detective."

"I'm just saying." Yuusuke stepped away from Hiei's sword. "I didn't mean anything by it." Yuusuke turned and left Hiei standing there, staring after him.

That night, he was again sitting in the Goshinboku, listening to her pleasure herself. As she came for the first time that night, he crawled in through her window. She stopped moving when she heard the rustle of her curtains.

"Who's there?"

"You're different."

"What? Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"You're different from any other female I know. Human or youkai."

He quickly rid himself of his clothes, and before she could answer, Kagome was in his arms. His lips were on her lips. His hands in her hair, and on her body. His hands running through her hair, touching the ebony softness. His hands caressing her body, her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. Her hands were on his back, feeling his muscles. Her hands were running across his chest, down his stomach, and nestling themselves in his black curls of hair at his waist. His hands traced her sides, feeling the muscles beneath the soft, supple skin. Her hands lined his body with hers and grabbed his ass, pulling him into her.

"You're mine." He growled. "I'm yours."

"Always." She said. "Forever."

He brought his lips down to her neck and begin sucking and kissing at her jugular, as she ran her tongue along the shell of his ear. She placed her hands in his hair and squeezed, then ran her hands down his back. He licked her neck, down to her collarbone, tasting her flesh and breathing her pleasures.

She whispered his name quietly, reverently, and he bit her collarbone, licking her skin down to her nipple. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned. He thrust in and out so slowly; it was almost torture. She writhed beneath him, trying to help set some semblance of a rhythm. He growled, and she stilled her body as best she could. His sharpened nails were tracing patterns on her hips, tickling her. His tongue was teasing her nipples still, taking turns with each, before making its way back up her neck to her face. He licked, nipped, and kissed her lips, tracing them with his tongue. He swallowed her cries as they came together. He settled himself beside her. She got comfortable in his arms.

Emotions played no part in their meeting that night. It was simply an exchange of carnal knowledge...it was a promise, that they would never have anyone else.


End file.
